Names Change3
by ks
Summary: I'm on a roll, so here's more... What does Scott/Hayden want? PLEASE REVIEW


I'm on a role so I will probably post often...even more so if you review. *hint hint*  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know that this story has started off confusing, but I hope it soon begins to make sense.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE3  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
Shelby stared at Daisy, not knowing what to do. Juliete let out a loud squeal and started jumping up and down.  
  
Juliete: Talk to him Shelby, he's famous now.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Like I said, that is artificial.  
  
Juliete: SO! Talk to him!  
  
Shelby slowly walked over and sat on the sofa, not knowing what to do.  
  
Daisy: What do I tell him?  
  
Juliete: Tell him she is coming!  
  
Shelby: Juliete, just shut up ok?  
  
The smile left Juliete's face and she stood there silently  
  
Daisy: I can't keep the man waiting Shelby.  
  
Shelby: *smirking* Yes you can, he's rich now, he can afford it.  
  
Daisy gave a little smirk  
  
Daisy: Good point.  
  
Shelby let out a sigh and reached for the phone. Daisy handed it to her and gave a reassuring smile, then she walked out of the room, pulling a fussing Juliete behind her.  
  
Shelby slowly pulled the phone up to her ear  
  
Shelby: Hello  
  
"Shelby, hey"  
  
Shelby tried to hold back the tears. She was so happy to hear his voice, but she wasn't sure she knew him anymore.  
  
Shelby: Um, hey.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a while  
  
"You know who this is don't you?"  
  
Shelby took in a deep breath and summoned up all her strength  
  
Shelby: No, I don't know who this is. Is it Hayden or Scott? Either way, do I know you?  
  
*I know I shouldn't be so rough on him, but I can't help it*  
  
"Shelby, what's wrong?"  
  
Shelby: Nothing, I'm just fine. How are you and Natalie?  
  
"Wh- what are you talking about?"  
  
Shelby: I may not be as rich as you Scott, but I do have a TV, and I can afford a magazine every now and then.   
  
"Shelby, please, don't do this."  
  
Shelby: Do what, stand up to you?  
  
"Are you still living in Agnes?"  
  
Shelby: What, you didn't dial the number? Should have known you had forgotten about me.  
  
"Forgotten about you. No Shelb, I would never do that, honest. I love you"  
  
Shelby held back tears and put a stone look on her face  
  
Shelby: Tell you what, send me the address of your agent, and I'll send you a dictionary. Then you can look up the definition of love and trust because you OBVIOUSLY don't know it.  
  
"Shelb"  
  
Shelby slammed down the phone before he could say anything else. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and laid her head on them, letting the tears flow for the first time. She heard Daisy and Juliete enter the room, but she didn't look up.   
  
Daisy: You ok?  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Fine and dandy  
  
Juliete" Good, so you're not upset at him?  
  
Shelby looked up and gave Juliete a little look, and Daisy did the same.  
  
Daisy: Boy, when God made you he threw away the mold to spare the rest of the world the pain.  
  
Shelby gave a small smile and Juliete gave an embarrassed one.  
  
Daisy and Juliete both walked over and each sat on the opposite side of Shelby.  
  
Daisy: It's going to be alright.   
  
Juliete: Men.  
  
Shelby gave a small smile, and again put her head down, this time holding back the tears.  
  
*RING-RING*  
  
Daisy looked up and stared at the phone  
  
Daisy: I could tell Alexander Graham Bell a thing or two for inventing you.  
  
Shelby just rolled her eyes as she watched Daisy pick up the phone  
  
Daisy: Kat- calm down. Did you and Hank get into a fight or something?  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. Turn the TV on."  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Why? We've had enough of that for the night.   
  
*Wonder who invented the TV, I could tell him something, too* Daisy thought to herself while staring at Shelby who was obviously hurt.  
  
"No, turn it on to ET LIVE. Hayden, I mean Scott, I mean- you know who is on."  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes as she picked up the remote control and turned on the TV  
  
Daisy: Ok, it's on there  
  
"Good, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Daisy hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the television which Juliete and Shelby were now watching.  
  
Man: And where are you going Hayden? You have interviews and such lined up for the next week to promote your new movie.  
  
They watched as 'Scott' pulled a duffel back up over his shoulder and stepped into a limo  
  
Hayden: I'm going to visit a friend, and if any media follows me I'll see to it that person gets fired and no one ever does an interview with them again.   
  
Man: What about your movie?  
  
Hayden: Well don't you think that Star Wars sorta speaks for itself.  
  
The man smiled and shook his head  
  
Man: Yeah, I guess it does. Any clue as to where you are going?  
  
Hayden: Yeah, I know exactly where I'm going, but like I said before, I better be the only one.  
  
He through his bags into the limo and began to step in  
  
Hayden: Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Scott.  
  
Scott hopped into the limo, and the man watched as it pulled off, a confused look on his face  
  
Man: And there you have it. Mr. Christensen is on a secret journey. Now back to the studios.  
  
Daisy clicked off the TV and turned to Shelby with a smirk on her face  
  
Daisy: Looks like you will be getting company.  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW...maybe 10? 


End file.
